my ball of sunshine
by clearskybluebird
Summary: its been 4 years since Sasuke's hasn't seen naruto. After he went off on his own and Sasuke missed his sunshine terribly! yaoi, a bit occ, and first lemon no flaming review to give advice comments complements they are appreciated!


Naruto's pOV

Disclaimer: don't own if I did Sasuke would have been raped by naruto first thing!

It's been years since I last saw konoha. I was glad I left though, maybe now ill finally get the heroes welcome I deserve! I am a lot stronger then what I used to be you know its been about 4 years and I finally merged with kyuubi I was glad I listened to him after all it doesn't seem they missed me I wonder what happened to Sasuke though, I wonder if he's still the same teme he used to be

Sasukes pOV

4 years 4 years with out my ball of sunshine 4 years with out naruto. I was walking in konoha sulking about naruto I wonder what happened to him? That stupid sakura yelling at him like that telling him He's stupid! I otta slap her to bad I already put her in the hospital… what she deserved it! I must have been thinking about the dobe a little too hard cause I accidentally bumped into some one. I looked up to see a smiling half blue eyed half red eyed ball of sunshine my ball of sunshine.

"Well hey there teme haven't seen ya in a while have I wow you got taller haha but im still taller then you!" It was true I was a 5'10 (1) and he was 6'2 compared to him I was really short…jerk. I blushed slightly when I saw what he was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt that showed off his well toned chest and orange (of corse) knee length shorts(2) and converse (3). "Teme are you going to take my hand to let me help you up or are you hurt and you kneed me to carry you?"

I took his hand and he helped me up "ya right dobe" although what I really wanted to say was 'where the hell have you been!' but no of course I didn't say that im an Uchiha "aw Sasu you didn't eve I miss me?" "hn" I said blushing a little at the name no duh I missed you dobe. See it wasn't tell 2 years after he left did I relies I love him it was not a pretty day when I did lets just say I kinda grew a slight obsession for him. "So where have you been dobe?" I said truly curious "oh! Well first I went to suna for about two months got bored and moved on to the forest "well I practiced and trained a lot by my self and would train with any one who tried to fight me. I became strong so strong in fact that I have merged with kyuubi I learned new jutsus and techniques it was great but there was some one here that I needed to talk to."

"Oh" I knew that this was coming I knew he didn't like me back but still I got my hopes up "hm hey sasuke where you listening?" "Huh oh no, sorry!" I said as I started a little blush.

Naruto's pOV

Wow Sasukes changed a lot he's even hotter and cuter then I remember! I looked at the raven to see him blushing slightly wait …blushing oh my… he looks kinda cute… must hold back nosebleed! "Yeah I have to tell him something but I don't really know how to tell him" I said rubbing the back of my neck as a sign of nervousness "oh so your gay?" he asked still blunt as always "no I just only like him." "Hn" he looked sad I wonder why? Looking at him I knew this was the only time id get to ever ask building up all my confidence I asked fearing the worst "hey Sasuke err w-would you like to go out with me?" I said a little too quickly.

Sasuke looked stunned for a moment then cooled down some still smiling broadly over it and saying a fast yes before hugging me. It took all my will power not to fuck him then and there. Grabbing his chin and giving it a chaste kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him to my apartment. He looked at me with a thoughtful expression "hey naruto…" he asked shyly "why would you like me of all people?"

Looking at him wanting to laugh cause of the look he had said actually he meant it. All I did was sigh though as we got to my apartment and I started to kiss him all over getting little moans here and there until he pushed me back causing me to give a soft growl. "No naruto I want to know!" My eyes soften as I continued kissing him all over and pulling of his shirt "because you are beautiful, smart, strong, and have a nice ass." The last one made him blush and moan as I grabbed his ass with one hand and with the other playing with perk nipples sliding and sucking on each before going lower.

Getting to his destination and deciding he hated clothes hooked his finger looking and at Sasuke and getting a nod and a blush no holding back this time. Yanking down his pants and underwear at the same time and sitting up to get a full view "beautiful" I said hearing Sasuke whimper and tug at my pants all while trying to cover himself. I chuckled and gave him a kiss before taking his underwear and pants along with my shirt. Looking at him again and chuckling "like what you see?" I said while sucking on his neck leaving marks "t-that's supposed to fit in me…?"

Chuckling again and kissing and asking for entrance getting it quickly and fighting for dominance. I won that battle quickly and exploring the new territory and pulling away getting a small whine for Sasuke. Putting three fingers in front of him mouth with one command "suck" Sasuke nodded taking in the three fingers eagerly. Pulling them out and putting one at his puckering entrance looking him in the eyes and getting a small nod I pushed it in. once knuckle deep I look at Sasuke not seeing any pain written on his face but some discomfort.

Taking that as a good sign and starting to push it in and out soon adding a second making a scissoring motion with them while putting in a third getting a whimper I looked up to see Sasuke with tears in his eyes. Leaning up and kissing and licking them away and mumbling words of comfort in his ear and taking out my fingers and replaced them with something much bigger. Kissing Sasuke to distract him as I pushed in to the tight heat once balls deep I stopped and stayed still waiting for a sign and once getting a role of his hips making me groan I started to thrust in and out slowly. "N-Naruto go faster!"

And with that as his motivation he completely lost control and started pounding the boy into the bed relentlessly. Feeling himself getting close he started stroking Sasukes member "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as his seed shout out on their stomachs. Feeling the heat tighten around his own member with one last thrust came screaming the boys name and riding out his own orgasm. Falling on to the boy and rolling off him felt awfully sleepy. Throwing his arms around the smaller waist "I love you" he said sleepily. Sasuke turned over smiling happily "I love you too dobe" "tch teme" and with that both fell asleep in each others arms something that would happen for the rest of their life. And Sasuke was glad to be back with his ball of sunshine!

my dads this height and he's pretty tall so oh well

im hopeless idk the name of these pants

I love converse imam an addict to the btw they are black


End file.
